Kickin it Kim's Messed Up Life
by Bloom7Sky7
Summary: Actually involves Ryan too and also has Austin Ally Trish and Dez and the winx club for a slorst time sorry lost a bet and had to put them in there anyway bad at summaries but its good so read


_This is my first fan-fiction so please no bad reviews and please review. I do not own Kickin it, Girl vs Monster, Winx Club, or Austin and Ally. What I do own is the idea of this story and Blake, Jade, Sophia James and Megan. So __**NO COPYING**__. Now on with the story. oh and in this story Kim and Mika are cousins and Julie and Eddie are brother and sister I know its confusing but you"ll under stand better read. Sorry I lost a bet with my 7 year old cousin and was forced to put the winx club in there don't hate me and i think I blended it in pretty well.__**Jack Brewer **__**- Leo Howard**_

**Kim Crawford/ Skylar Crawford**** - Olivia Holt**

**Jerry Martinez**** - Mateo Arias**

**Milton Krupnick**** - Dylan Riley Snyder**

**Eddie Jones****- Alex Christian Jones**

**Rudy Gillespie**** - Jason Earls**

**Ryan Dean:**** Milton's cousin - Luke Benward**

**Julie Jones**** - Hannah Leigh**

**Grace O' Doherty**** - Graces O' Doherty**

**Mika Garcia**** - Oana Gregory**

**Austin Moon:**** Kim and Skylar's cousin - Ross Lynch**

**Ally Brewer:**** Jack's sister - Laura Marano**

**Dez Krupnick:**** Milton's brother - Calum Worthy**

**Trish Dela Rosa:**** Jerry's cousin - Riani Rodriguez**

**Blake Brewer:**** Jack's Brother - Josh Hutcherson**

**Jade Jones:**** Julie and Eddie's sister - AnnaSophia Robb**

**Jayden Crawford:**** Kim and Skylar's dad - Alex Heartman**

**Emily Crawford:**** Kim and Skylar's mom - Brittaney Anne Pritle**

**Kevin Jones:****Julie, Eddie and Jade's dad - Najee De-Tiege**

**Mia Jones:****Julie, Eddie and Jade's mom - Erika Fong**

**Mike O' Doherty:**** Grace's dad - Hector David Jr.**

**Sophia O' Doherty:**** Grace's mom - Amanda Seyfried**

**Antonio Garcia:**** Mika's dad - Steven Skyler**

**Lauren Garcia:**** Mika's mom - Kimberley Crossman**

**James Brewer:**** Jack and Blake's dad - Denis Quaid**

**Megan Brewer:**** Jack and Blake's mom - Ashely Lilley**

**_Now on with the story: _****_Kickin it Kim's Messed Up Life_**

Kim's POV

Hi I'm Kimberly Ann Crawford, but you can call me Kim, just not Kimberly or Kimmy. I am a second degree black belt and have a twin sister named Skylar. Sounds normal right...**WRONG!** My life is anything but normal, maybe I should explain, my grandparents are Sky and Bloom of Eraklyon and Domino they are the King and Queen, so I'm a princess and so is Skylar. I know what your thinking what about my parents they declined the Royal status and passed it to us so I'll be taking over Eraklyon and Skylar will rule Domino. I'm the fairy of the dragon flame like my grandmother, Skylar is the fairy of colors. I'm also the leader of the Winx club 2nd generation, the fairy powers skipped all my girl friends mom's. Now to talk about what we got from our parents, our parents are Jayden and Emily, they are the red and yellow samurai power rangers, so I am the red ranger and Skylar is the yellow. My girl friends are the other ranger's and fairies. Skylar became a monster hunter like mom, I got the werewolf gene passed from my dad. I miss all my friends, we moved when me and Skylar were 13 and I miss Jack and the gang so much, I even still have the locket he gave me. It was sterling silver with Saphires all over it and on the back was the message he had engraved that said "No Matter where you are I'll always be your biggest fan - love Jack Brewer", little did I know I'd be seeing the old gang sooner than I thought.

**Kim:****"Where moving again, I thought we were done moving." I complained.**

**Emily:****"This is officially the last we're moving I swear and trust us you'll love were we're going." all excited.**

**Skylar:****"Where?" sounding very bored.**

**Jayden:****"Where moving back to Seaford." like it wasn't that big a deal. **

**Kim and Skylar:****"Yes!" we screamed at the same time.**

**Kim:****"When do we leave?" almost choking on my excitement.**

**Emily:****"Two days, your last day at school is today."**

**Kim and Skylar:****"OK, bye guys see you later"**

**Later that Day...Still Kim POV**

I had just finished packing my clothes in the boxes, so I started to pack the rest of my room. When I came across a picture of the old gang when we were 13 Jack was always taller than me so he was hugging me from behind standing to his left was Jerry who had his arms around my cousin Mika, on Jerry's left was Milton who had his arms around Julie. On Jack's right was Milton's cousin Ryan who's arms were around my twin sister Skylar and on Ryan's right was Eddie who had his arms around Grace. Kneeling in front was Milton's brother Dez on the far left and to his right was Jerry's cousin Trish to her right was Julie's sister Jade on her right was Jack's brother Blake on his right was Jack's twin sister Ally and on the far right was my cousin Austin. Rudy was behind everyone else. I hope they all still live in Seaford it will be nice to reunite with the gang for sophomore year. Guys get ready for a shock Kim and Skylar are coming back.

**I promise to update more tomorrow I know it was a short first chapter please review.**


End file.
